Ed & Billy Shorts
by duke8866
Summary: Join Ed & Billy with the rest of the crew in outrageous whacky adventures and moments in their worlds, through space,time,dimenstions,multiverses,and the underworld.rated T for langugage in later shorts.
1. Short 1

Short One: Ed goes a day without chickens

Main characters: Ed & Edd

Supporting characters: Rolf, Kevin,& Eddy

"Aw here we go again", Kevin said giving himself a faceplam, "Ed boy!", Rolf yelled at Ed as he had a bunch of chickens in his jacket, "uh oh", Ed said and began to yell, "run away!", "return Rolf chickens!", "bwahahaha", Both Eddy and Kevin begin to laugh as Rolf chased Ed around the farm, "oh my this has gone on long enough I must get Ed to control himself from seeing a chicken", said Edd.

"Ha-ha yeah right double dork I'll give ya ten bucks and three of the limited edition golden jawbreakers if you can get Ed to stop his chicken problem!" laughed Kevin, "well what are we wanting for! let's go!" yelled Eddy, "but Eddy I don't think that- EDDDDDDYYYYY!"Edd yelled as Eddy grabbed both him and Ed and left the farm.

Two hours later at Rolf's farm after the training montage...

"he's ready", Edd said to Kevin and Rolf, Rolf got a chicken out from the hen house and placed it in front of Ed, the was a short paused and Ed just simply shake his head no, "no way you dorks actually dorks actually did it new found respect for a as promised three golden jawbreakers an ten bucks "Kevin said as he handed the money and the jawbreakers to them, "sweet!" eddy said as he put the jawbreaker in his mouth and put the ten bucks in his pocket, "I knew you could do it Ed", Edd said as putting the jawbreaker in his mouth, "thanks guys", said Ed as he sucked in the jawbreaker, the Eds left the farm, "looks like the Ed boy really have changed Kevin", Rolf said, "yea-"before Kevin Finished the saw that the chicken was gone, "ED BOYS COME BACK WITH ROLFS CHICKEN!", he screamed at them as he and Kevin jumped over the fence and ran after them, "get back here with my ten bucks ad jawbreakers ya dorks!" yelled Kevin, "uh oh run boys!", yelled Eddy, "RUN AWAY!","COME BACK CHICKEN THEFT!", Rolf yelled as the ran down a hill an into the sunset

END!

**A:so how did ya like it more coming soon review if ya want**


	2. short 2: its two parts!

Short Two: Eddy's Big Scam Part one of two

Main characters: Eddy & Billy

Supporting characters: Mandy, Mindy, Pudding, Irwin, & Sperg

"listen Billy if I've gotta tell ya to shut your trap again you're gonna get it!", Eddy yelled because Billy wouldn't shut up about his captain butt-head action Figure.

As Eddy & Billy entered Billy's room, Eddy notice that he had a lot of toys and an imaginary light bulb hovered over his head, "Billy I think I just got a perfect Idea for a scam come on redhead!", "aye! eye captain!",

Billy said while pointing at his eye, Eddy slapped him across the head groaned and grabbed Billy and all of his toys and left to his front yard.

After a montage of Billy and Eddy building the stand with the song 'everybody's working for the weekend…

"And were open for business" said Eddy with an exciting look on his face, after five minutes the first customer was Irwin, "sup bros what ya selling?", he asked, "were selling some toys want to buy some", Eddy asked, Irwin looked around to see what he could buy and saw Billy's old limited edition ultra-rare sassy cat doll, "oh I'll take it!", Irwin yelled,

Eddy handed Irwin the doll and said, "six bucks", Irwin gladly handed eddy the money and began to walk away, 'wow these kids have more money than the losers back home' he thought,

"enjoy your stupid wussy Kat doll Irwin!" yelled Billy, Eddy just dropped to the floor and began laughing really hard Billy turned around and took out his sassy cat doll ,

and said "I'm so sorry sassy cat I didn't mean what I said I loves you!", he turned back around as he though no one was looking, but Eddy heard what he said an whispered, "man Double D wasn't kidding about him being creeper than Ed".


	3. Short 2 the final part

Short Two: Eddy's Big Scam Part two of two

Main characters: Eddy & Billy

Supporting characters: Mandy, Mindy, Pudding, Irwin, & Sperg

"Uh do you have a fluffy bunny?", "FOR THE LAST TIME KID WE DON'T SELL BUNNIES!", Eddy said as he Yelled at pudding who ran away crying like a little baby, "jeez that kid is even more girl-le-err than Jimmy", he sighed, suddenly a giant portal open and Billy came out in a pickup truck with a truck load of toy and other stuff in the back.

"That-a-Boy Redhead", Eddy exclaimed as he ran and opened the back door of the truck, as he examine the toys and other stuff he began to notice that they look familiar, "hey Billy where did ya get these?", "I got the from that place your from Eddy!", he answered. 'Damn I'm gonna get it when I get back but I'll be stinking rich though!, well back to business' Eddy thought.

After getting the rest of the toys and other stuff set up Sperg came holding Irwin in air by his underwear, "Hey watch me", Sperg began twirling Irwin by is underwear and the released him into the air and Irwin landed in Mandy's trash can across the street knocked out.

"Score! That was a really great shot Sperg!", said Billy, "I like to do it with finesse, so what you sellin-oh crap! Is that an ant farm I'll take it!", he said, "10 bucks" said Eddy. Sperg generously handed Eddy the money as he gave him double d's ant farm, soon after Sperg left Mindy came and said, "hey losers nice toys I'll take all those dolls right and oh! I'll take that premium sassy cat doll", "o-okay", said Billy as he struggled to give his sassy cat doll away.

Fifteen minutes after Mindy left Eddy phone began to ring and as soon as he picked up he heard Edd screaming for help, "Eddy all of the Kids toys and possessions are missing and the think both me and Ed are responsible please help!" he yelled, "jeez calm down sock head I'll explain later right now I'm getting rich!", "what! You took them oh no! the burst through the door Edd—", he was cut off after Eddy hit the end button, "looks like we're gonna eat like king to night Billy!" he yelled, "ya I like pie!", 10 minutes after the call Mandy came out side and notice Irwin climbing out of her trash-can covered in garbage, he walked up two her and said hey Mandy how about a kiss for your huggy bear yo?", "pucker up" she said as she punched Irwin and sent him flying through her mailbox, she then she walked up to the stand next to Billy's house and said to Eddy, "alright who are you and what's with this stand",

"oh hi Mandy this is my friend Eddy he's from another world and where selling stuff to people!" Billy said as he popped up out of nowhere next to her, Mandy look at Eddy for a moment and then said, "so Eddy what are you planning to do after this?", "oh don't know just gonna stick around for a while until the heat goes down back in my world" he answered, "ya wanna go for a walk", she asked "sure" he replied back, "hey Billy close up shop", "oky-dokyk!".

After Eddy and Mandy left Billy closed the store and went inside his house.

END!


End file.
